Fiber-reinforced organic resin matrix composites have a high strength-to-weight ratio or high stiffness-to-weight ratio and desirable fatigue characteristics that make them increasingly popular as a replacement for metal in aerospace applications where weight, strength, or fatigue is critical. Composites today, however, are expensive. There is a need for improved manufacturing processes to reduce touch labor and the forming time.
Prepregs combine continuous, woven, or chopped fibers with an uncured matrix resin, and usually are fiber sheets with a thin film of the matrix. Sheets of prepreg generally are placed (laid-up) directly upon a tool or die having a forming surface contoured to the desired shape of the completed part or are laid-up in a flat sheet which is then draped and formed over the tool or die to the contour of the tool. Lay up can be by hand or with specialized tow or tape placement equipment. Then the resin in the prepreg lay up is consolidated (i.e., cured) in a vacuum bag process in an autoclave (i.e., a pressure oven) to complete the part.
The tools or dies for metal or composite processing typically are formed to close dimensional tolerances. They are massive, must be heated along with the workpiece, and must be cooled prior to removing the completed part. The delay caused to heat and to cool the mass of the tools adds substantially to the overall time necessary to fabricate each part. These delays are especially significant when the manufacturing run is low rate where the dies need to be changed after producing only a few parts of each kind.
In hot press forming, the prepreg is laid-up, bagged (if necessary), and placed between matched metal tools that include forming surfaces that define the internal external, or both mold lines of the completed part. The tools and composite preform are placed within a press and then the tools, press, and preform are heated. By "preform" we mean the prepreg lay up.
The tooling in autoclave or hot press fabrication is a significant heat sink that consumes substantial energy. Furthermore, the tooling takes significant time to heat the composite material to its consolidation temperature and, after curing the composite, to cool to a temperature at which it is safe to remove the finished composite part.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,717, a flat, composite prepreg panel was sandwiched between two metal sheets made from a superplastically formable alloy, and formed against a die having a surface precisely contoured to the final shape of the part.
Attempts have been made to reduce composite fabrication times by actively cooling the tools after forming the composite part. These attempts have shortened the time necessary to produce a composite part, but the time for and cost of heating and cooling remain significant contributors to overall fabrication costs. Designing and making tools with active cooling increases their cost.
Boeing described a process for organic matrix forming and consolidation using induction heating in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/169,655. There, prepregs were laid up in a flat sheet and were sandwiched between aluminum susceptor facesheets. To ensure an inert atmosphere around the composite during curing and to permit withdrawing volatiles and outgassing from around the composite during the consolidation, we welded the facesheets around their periphery. Such welding unduly impacts the preparation time and the cost for part fabrication. It also ruined the facesheets (i.e., prohibited their reuse). The present invention is a technique that readily and reliably seals the facesheets without the need for welding and permits reuse of the facesheets in certain circumstances. Our "bag-and-seal" technique applies to both resin composite and metal processing, especially in our induction heating workcell.
For purposes of this description, we use "consolidation" to mean pressure compacting and curing of an organic matrix resin through thermally activated chemical reactions to produce a stable composite. By "forming," we mean shaping the composite or metal and retort in its plastic state. "Forming" may entail superplastic forming, drawing, or some other shaping operation, as those skilled in the art will understand.
Airplanes are commonly made from metal or composite with prefabricated parts assembled and fastened or riveted together. The labor cost for fastening is a significant cost element and the fasteners add weight that limits overall performance and capability or adversely impacts operational costs. For military aircraft, weight translates to payload/range which is critical with modern technology with a small advantage can mean the difference between success and failure. For commercial aircraft, while weight does not translate to survivability, it is still a significant factor because the capital cost plus the operating cost are the key elements of the airlines expense. Technologies to reduce cost and weight, accordingly, are dear in the aircraft industry. The present invention is a bonding operation using Boeing's induction heating workcell which promises significant cost and weight savings for the manufacture of aerospace parts and assemblies.
While graphite or boron fibers can be heated directly by induction, most organic matrix composites require a susceptor in or adjacent to the composite material preform to achieve the necessary heating for consolidation or forming. A retort of sealed susceptor sheets is also desirable for metal workpieces to control the atmosphere around the workpiece and to achieve uniform heating. The susceptor is heated inductively and transfers its heat principally through conduction to the preform or workpiece that is sealed within the susceptor retort. While the metals in the workpiece may themselves be susceptible to induction heating, the metal workpiece needs to be shielded in an inert atmosphere during high temperature processing to avoid oxidation of the metal, so we usually enclose the workpiece (one or more metal sheets) in a metal retort when using our ceramic tooling induction heating press. Enclosed in the metal retort, the workpiece does not experience the oscillating magnetic field which instead is absorbed in the retort sheets. Heating is by conduction from the retort to the workpiece.
Induction focuses heating on the retort (and workpiece) and eliminates wasteful, inefficient heat sinks. Because the ceramic tools in our induction heating workcell do not heat to as high a temperature as the metal tooling of conventional prior art presses, problems caused by different coefficients of thermal expansion between the tools and the workpiece are reduced. Furthermore, we are energy efficient because significantly higher percentages of our input energy goes to heating the workpiece than occurs with conventional presses. Our reduced thermal mass and ability to focus the heating energy permits us to change the operating temperature rapidly which improves the products we produce. Finally, our shop environment is not heated as significantly from the radiation of the large thermal mass of a conventional press.
In induction heating for consolidating and/or forming organic matrix composite materials, we place a thermoplastic organic matrix composite preform of PEEK or ULTEM, for example, adjacent a metal susceptor. These thermoplastics have a low concentration of volatile solvents and are easy to use. The susceptor facesheets of the retort are inductively heated to heat the preform. We apply consolidation and forming pressure to consolidate and, if applicable, to form the preform at its curing temperature. Generally, we enclose the preform between two susceptor sheets that are sealed to form a pressure zone. We call this assembly a "retort." We evacuate the pressure zone in the retort in a manner analogous to conventional vacuum bag processes for resin consolidation, or, for resins with low volatiles resins, like ULTEM, we can pressurize this zone to enhance consolidation. The retort is placed in an induction heating press on the forming surfaces of dies having the desired shape of the molded composite part. After the retort (and preform) are inductively heated to the desired elevated temperature, we apply differential pressure (while maintaining the vacuum in the pressure zone around the preform) across the retort which functions as a diaphragm in the press to form the preform against the die into the desired shape of the completed composite panel.
The retort often includes three susceptor sheets sealed around their periphery to define two pressure zones. The first pressure zone surrounds the composite panel/preform or metal workpiece and is evacuated and maintained under vacuum. The second pressure zone is pressurized (i.e., flooded with gas) at the appropriate time and rate to help form the composite panel or workpiece. The shared wall of the three layer sandwich that defines the two pressure zones acts as a diaphragm in this situation.
In preparing the retort, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/341,779, we often use temporary seals to hold the sheets until the sheets are clamped into the press, and we prefer a "C" spring clamp. The clamp sandwiches the outer susceptor sheets of the retort and provides a compressive force to hold the retort together temporarily, pressing the sheets against an "O" ring gasket. Such a gasket seats between susceptor sheets in a machined or formed groove or crimp around the periphery of adjacent susceptors. For processing below about 600.degree. F. (315.degree. C.), the gasket is generally silicone rubber. Between about 600.degree. F. (315.degree. C.) and 1300.degree. F. (705.degree. C.), the gasket is copper; above about 1300.degree. F. (705.degree. C.), the gasket is stainless steel. The gasket and susceptor sheets abut and form a gas seal via the compressive force of the die set The "C" clamp permits handling of the retort in and out of the die set. The "C" clamp also provides a current path from the top sheet to the bottom sheet (when the gasket is rubber or stainless steel). The "C" clamp can be omitted when we use a copper gasket, but handling the susceptor sheets is more difficult. The "C" clamp jumper is only required for electrical continuity when the gasket is not an electrical conductor and, then, only on the edges of the retort transverse to the induction coils since the coils induce eddy currents in the susceptor that flow parallel to the coils. We can perform a wide range of manufacturing operations in our induction heating press. These operations have optimum operating temperatures ranging from about 350.degree. F. (175.degree. C.) to about 1950.degree. F. (1068.degree. C.). For each operation, we usually need to hold the temperature relatively constant for several minutes to several hours while we complete the operations. While we can achieve temperature control by controlling the input power fed to the induction coil, we have discovered a better and simpler way that capitalizes on the Curie temperature. By judicious selection of the metal or alloy in the retort's susceptor facesheets, we can avoid excessive heating irrespective of the input power. With improved control and improved temperature uniformity in the workpiece, we produce better products.
As described to some degree in U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,445 and in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/777,739, we discovered an improvement for an SPF process coupling the use of ceramic dies with inductive heating. With our inductively heated SPF press or workcell, we can heat preferentially the sheet metal workpiece with induction heating without heating the platens or dies significantly and can use the ceramic dies as an insulator to hold the induced heat in the part. We can stop the heating at any time and can cool the part relatively quickly even before removing it from the die. We do not waste the energy otherwise required to heat the large thermal mass of the platens and dies. We do not force the press operators to work around the hot dies and platens. With our inductive heating workcell, we also save time and energy when changing dies to set up to manufacture different parts because the dies and platen are significantly cooler than those in a conventional SPF press. We shorten the operation to change dies by several hours. Therefore, the induction heating process is an agile work tool for rapid prototyping or low rate production with improved efficiency and versatility.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,920,175 and 3,927,817 describe typical combined cycles for SPF forming and diffusion bonding. Diffusion bonding is a notoriously difficult and temperamental process that has forced many SPF fabricators away from multisheet manufacturing or to "clean room" production facilities and other processing tricks to eliminate the possibility of oxidation in the bond. Oxides foul the integrity of the bond. In addition, diffusion bonds are plagued with microvoids which are difficult to detect nondestructively, but, if present, significantly diminish the structural performance of the joint. Diffusion bonding also is a time consuming process. The part typically must be held at elevated temperature and elevated pressure (about 400 psi) for several hours. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,175, the diffusion bonding operation takes five hours at 1650.degree. F. (900.degree. C.), making the forming/bonding operation six hours. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,817, diffusion bonding occurs prior to forming, still requires four to five hours, and forces a six hour bonding/forming cycle at 1650.degree. F. (900.degree. C.) for the entire period. Typically a hot press diffusion bonding process for common titanium alloys used in aerospace applications will require over eight hours at 2500 psi and 800.degree. C. (1472.degree. F.), about six hours at 400 psi and 900.degree. C. (1650.degree. F.), or about two hours at 250-300 psi and 950.degree. C. (1742.degree. F.). Producing this heat and pressure for this length of time is expensive.
The present invention is a timesaving process that promises higher quality parts at lower production costs with significant energy savings in shorter production times. The troubles of diffusion bonding are eliminated by replacing diffusion bonding with brazing so that a much more efficient manufacturing cycle is possible. Manufacturers have greater assurance in the integrity of the brazed bond. To achieve a satisfactory brazed bond quickly and reliably, we focus the heating on the part we are forming using an induction heater. We hold the part within insulating ceramic dies that are transparent to the time-varying magnetic field that our induction heater produces. We significantly reduce cycle time in manufacturing modem aerospace parts.
Our workcell can function with both metals and composites and has considerable versatility and agility with respect to the manufacturing operations performed and the operating temperature.